Mate
by kathknight
Summary: Stiles finds out he has a werewolf mate in Derek Hale, second beta in training of the Hale Pack. AU StilesXDerek Sheriff StilinskiXPeter Hale
**Mate**

"Stiles, are you awake?" I heard dad yell from the door and rushed downstairs.

"Hey dad, how's work?" I asked, frowning at how raspy my voice sounded.

"Work. How was your day? Are you still feverish?" He asked, touching my forehead.

"No, I'm better. It went down before midday so after I ate lunch I went to the market."

"You drove, Stiles?"

"No, no. I went there walking and on the way back, Mrs. White gave me a ride." I explained and he nodded relieved. "Why don't you go take your shower and I'll fix us dinner?" He agreed moving towards the stairs, but before he could get there, someone rang the doorbell. We frowned a bit, since we weren't expecting anyone, and I opened the door startling at the sight of a red haired elemental on our door.

"Is this the house of Mieczyslaw Genim Stilinski?" She asked in a deep and calm voice, so very different from her aggressive appearances.

"What did you do?" Dad asked exasperated and I jumped out in my defense.

"WHAT! I didn't do anything! I didn't even went to school I was sick today!" The girl chuckled.

"Alpha Hale would like to invite you and your father for dinner at the family house, preferably tonight, if you don't mind, and she sends a gift as a token of goodwill." She said, handing us some papers but we were frozen.

No one was invited to the family house. _Ever._

You either had access to it or you didn't, there was no inviting someone to the family house. If the pack needed to discuss something with someone they went to them or, very extremely rarely, they invited them over to the pack house. But the family house was, well for the family of the Alpha and the highest on the ranks. Not even their emissary had free access to it, let alone mere mortals, completely unrelated in any way to the pack, like me and my dad.

The elemental cleared her throat waking us from our stupor and I took the papers from her hands, gasping as another shock ran through my body. Being the Sheriff of a town like Beacon Hills was a very well paid and a relatively secure job, since most threats were taken by the pack. But when my mom felt ill and I had started the exams to find out why I was so hyperactive and started taking the medicine to tone it down, things were getting harder and harder for us. My remedy and my exams weren't cheap and, even almost six years after my mom died, there were still bills to pay. And "were" was the exact word because according to the papers the girl had handed me stated that we had no more debt to pay whatsoever.

"May I ask why?" Dad inquire in a rough voice.

"Alpha Hale's eldest son has identified your son as his mate today. He was very agitated about it, I must say." She answered easily and I frowned.

"You must been mistaken, Miss. Like I said, I'm sick and was home pretty much all day. The only place I went to was the supermarket and I never met anyone there."

"It's hard to make a mistake with a name quite as unique as yours." She said with a kind voice. "You stumbled on him by the candy section, if I'm not wrong." I frowned. "Tall, dark, handsome, broody, green eyes, dark hair, leather jacket, permanent angry scowl…"

"You mean Mr. Angry-Eyebrows? But he looked like he was about to scalp me just for breathing the same air as his!" I argued and she chuckled lightly, showing the tips of her fangs.

"Like I said he was agitated. He had recognized you as his mate and you should've been as affected by his scent as he was by yours yet, since you're sick I suppose, you didn't have a reaction to him. That distressed him." She explained and I nodded with a low "ahh".

"Leave it to you to find a werewolf mate and be completely clueless about it." Dad muttered shaking his head. "Please, come in. Miss…"

"You may call me Red."

"Forgive us for our rudeness, you caught us completely by surprise."

"Understandable. Will you come tonight? The Alpha said there is no problem rescheduling it if it's inconvenient to you, I just have to warn her."

"There's no need. It will be an honor have dinner with the pack tonight. We will just shower. Are we suppose not to use any artificial scent like in the town meetings…?" Dad trailed off, looking a bit uncomfortable and the girl nodded, handing a bag for each of us.

"Yes, if you could refrain from it, it would be preferable. There's a vial of oil inside the bags you can use to replace those products." She explained before sitting down saying she would wait for us.

I was so distracted that I ended up putting deodorant and had to take another shower to take it off. It was common knowledge that the weres didn't like the scented cosmetics humans used because it could interfere with our natural scent and it could be aggressive and unpleasant on their noses. I felt so nervous that I started to replay all the facts I knew about the weres on my mind, while I rubbed the oil over my skin, before drying it and moving towards my room and gulping at the clothes I was supposed to use. I feel awkward inside my usual clothes, but the almost too formal attire set out in front of me made me twitch and I suddenly remember I had forgot to take the Aderall.

"Don't. Don't take it." Red said gently, not even looking up from the magazine she was reading, when I passed her towards the kitchen where I had left the medication.

"But I need it. Otherwise, I'll get really annoying really fast." She looked up and frowned a bit, before chuckling and walking towards me. I had put the clothes she had gave me in a haste so I probably looked like a mess.

"You don't need it, believe me. But that is tomorrow's conversation. Here, chew on this. It'll help with the extra energy and with your cold too." She gave me a blueish root that I instantly popped in my mouth. "If you take your regular medicine your scent will be tainted and Derek wouldn't like that very much." She said softly, undoing my shirt to button it right, then fixing the vest above it and knotting the tie, before running her fingers gently through my hair.

"Derek? That's his name?" I asked shyly, as she fixed my sleeves.

"Why are you so nervous, Mieczyslaw?" I frowned. "Have I offended you by calling you your name?"

"What? No! No, it's just… Weird. No one calls me by my name. I mean my mom would and she was the only one who ever said it right… And now you… I'm just… I'm just not sure how to feel about it…" I explained hastily, afraid that she'd be mad at me. I actually liked her very much, she was different from the other nymphs I've met before.

"How about I call you munchkin?"

"You know, I'm at least five inches taller than you." I said making her smiled widely at the irony and I nodded liking the nickname.

"So, what is making you jumpy, munchkin?"

"Are you sure I'm his mate?" I asked after a bit of hesitation.

"Do you doubt his instincts?" She asked curiously and I widened my eyes at the thought.

"No, it's not like that…"

"Than what it is like?"

"It's just… I'm normal, you know… And he is to be the next Alpha… Shouldn't he be mated to someone strong, experienced… and good looking?" I asked, shirking a bit.

"It doesn't work like that. He will sense the most suitable mate for him, it can be more than one, because you don't actually have to accept him." I knew that, even if I never heard of someone rejecting a wolf. "If you stirred his instincts and was recognized as a potential mate, it means that no matter what anyone says, no matter any beauty standards, you please him and his wolf to no end. Don't tell them know I told you this, but Derek has already met two other potential mates before, and he never looked quite as agitated or eager and he certainly never made a point of chasing them." She whispered to me with a small smile. "And you are good looking, munchkin. You just have to see that."

* * *

"John, good to see you again." Talia Hale said after opening the door. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Micyslaw…?" She asked apologetically and I smiled.

"You can call me Stiles."

"Oh, Alright. I'm terribly sorry. I tried to learn your name but other than Red, Peter and Derek, we weren't very successful." She smiled a bit embarrassed and I chuckled, nodding. "Let's go to the living room so I can introduce everyone, before Derek and Peter climb to the roof."

"And why would Peter have any interest in seeing my son?" Dad asked with a frown. His and Peter Hale's history went way back, to the time he was still a deputy arresting the wolf a bunch of times for multiple charges of inappropriate behavior. Recently the younger brother of the Alpha had cleaned up his attitude and started to work with his sister and even doing some charity here and then, but dad was secure the wolf had a hidden agenda.

"Not for him, you. His placing his courtship offer alongside with Derek." Talia said with a frown and I found myself snorting out a laugh at dad's horrified face. "You didn't tell him?" The wolf turned to the elemental who shrugged with a smirk.

"Nah. Or do you actually think the Sheriff would be here after everything Peter pulled off? He didn't exactly make a good first impression."

"But I…"

"Leave it to you to find a werewolf mate and be completely clueless about it, huh?" Dad glared at me. "What? You were in a closed off car, cell and interrogation room with him multiple times! I'm sick, what's your excuse?"

* * *

"Wait, so there will be no Blue Moon Ceremony this year?" I asked wide eyed at Peter's mention.

"There will be. We will just not be performing it, due lack of candidates." Derek answered calmly, not taking his eyes off me.

"Why there aren't candidates? I thought you guys turning misfit teenagers. Like, boys and girls who could benefit from the bite."

"Yes, that's the agreement with the humans, however there were no candidates to this ceremony."

"I know for a fact there were." I snorted and the frown on their faces showed me that they didn't know what I was talking about. "Let me ask you, who takes care of the applications? The person responsible to take them from the school deliver it to you."

"Jackson Whitmore. He's the only wolf currently enrolled in Beacon Hills High. He takes the applications and has to separates them in piles. The ones who want it, the ones who probably wouldn't be a good idea to turn and the ones who could actually benefit from it." Derek's younger sister, Cora was the one who answered. "But he said there was no applications. It's weird cause I'm the one responsible for the elementary applications and, even though they more like a research so we know what to expect and who to look at, since we only change anyone after they're 17, and there are always tons of candidates. I still didn't finish my pile."

"Hum… Interesting… And he said no one applied… Okay…"

"Stiles, don't start…" Dad warned with a cross look and I glared at him. The man stayed the whole night moody, not saying a word and the one time he opens his mouth is to scold me.

"Oh no. Of course not. Let's just let this go. Pretend he isn't lying." I said through my teeth.

"There was no lie in Jackson when he said there was no applications…" Derek said with a frown.

"If you say so… I mean I do work in the schools library, but I totally didn't see five kids go in there and ask me for books in lycan lore and the application papers. And I totally didn't help them, answered their questions nor saw them putting the applications on the big blue box at the stand and I so did not wished them good luck. No, you're right. I must have been hallucinating. After all, Jackson Whitmore is a big, overflowing well of good will and altruism, right?" I shrugged sourly and stuffed my mouth with food, bouncing my leg nervously.

"You're saying that Jackson lied to me." Talia growled and I should have been scared, I knew I should, but my anger was bigger.

"No. I'm saying quite the opposite. If I were to say anything bad about Jackson I'd probably be grounded for the week."

"Because you're always blaming Jackson for everything wrong that happens to you." Dad glares.

"Well, that may be because he the reason a lot of bad things happens to me."

"The kid is handful, I get it, but don't you think ten years is too long to hold a grunge?"

"I didn't know how to swim, he dunked me on the deepest part of the swimming pool and only let me go when the coach came along and pulled me out. So, no."

"You got your revenge. You tied him to a tree in the middle of the woods on a full moon."

"Yes, with a rope laced in wolfsbane and circle of mountain ash around him, so nothing was actually able to kill him. He can't say the same."

"Wait. I'm sorry to interrupt," Peter said and my dad made a face, looking away from the man and I rolled my eyes at how childish he was acting. "but there are things that we need to discuss as fast as possible. Do you know the name of the kids you helped? Because they might still have a chance to participate of this year's ceremony, if their reason for applying is severe." He said, looking at Talia, who agreed.

"I'm sorry. Yes, I know their names. And their reasons." I nodded solemnly. I wasn't friends with any of the kids who applied, but they weren't really friends with anyone, just like me, but I knew them.

"Let's move this to my office. Cora, Laura the dishes are yours." Talia said standing up and motioned us to follow her. This is going to be a very long night.

* * *

"A picnic? In the middle of the woods?" I asked with a smile and Derek flushed a bit.

"Yes. I thought it would be a good idea, but if you don't want to we can…"

"No! No, it's perfect. I just… I thought the inner part reserve was only allowed to the pack." He smiled at me and took a sharp breath.

"But you are pack. I mean, if you accept me and everything, but… Huh… I… Well…" He struggled with himself, blushing and I couldn't fight the small fit of giggles that overcame me. _Who would've thought a man like Derek would ever be so shy…_

"Is Peter home?" I asked and he frowned a bit before nodding, saying he was at the office and I entered the house calling for the older wolf. "Here. You can keep them."

"What is this?" He rose his brown, looking confused as he took what I offered.

"Keys."

"I can see that." He looked at me for further explanation.

"Well, I'm going on a date with Derek and won't be home until its dark. And my dad has weekend off and is all alone at the house. And you see, I won't be there so he'll try and cheat on his diet, we can't have that happening. So I remembered Derek said you're an awesome cook and I thought with myself, well maybe Peter could head home and cook a nice, healthy meal to my dad and I can be with Derek without worrying." I explained, sounding as innocent as a child and Peter smiled hopefully before his face got sad again.

"I appreciate it, my dear, I really do. But I'm afraid there's nothing I can do to change your father's opinion over me." He lamented and I sighed.

"Peter it's been three months." He looked away, sadness reflected on his eyes. "Look, my dad is stubborn. To his bone. But he cares about you. A lot. I just think he is afraid of hurting me or disrespect my mom if he accepts this so he's focusing on the reasons why this should be a bad idea and why it wouldn't work. God knows how much material you gave them." I scolded and he had the decency to blush at his past indiscretions "But Peter, a bit of patience can do wonders. He knows you've changed and cleaned up your attitude and he always thought you a hidden agenda, he just didn't expect that pleasing him was it. Now, put a nice smile on that handsome face of yours and go to my house before my dad gets there. It should be a bit before lunch. He " _lost_ " his keys and until he finds it he's depending in me to get in the house, so leave the door open and feel free to lock him in if you want. But, honestly, talk to him. Tell him how you feel about him and how you only did those things to get arrested and have some contact with him and his attention, because you didn't know how to handle the fact that the only potential mate you've ever came across with was married, the first time you two met, and then had a kid and was a widow who clearly wasn't ready for any romantic approach. Now, I'll let you cook meat for him as long as you promise me it'll be low fat and that he'll drink juice instead of soda or beer. It's Friday and my agreement with him only said about the weekends." He nodded, wide eyed and I smiled. "Be super romantic and sincere and surrender that man to his knees for you. Metaphorically or literally, that's up to you." I winked at him, grabbed Derek's hand, leaving Peter with a smile forming on his surprised look.

"How did you know about Peter?" Derek asked after we finished eating, turning to face me. It was just past two in the afternoon and we were lying on the blanket he brought, looking at the sky. Well, I was, he was leaning on his elbow, turned to me, playing with my hair.

"I'm super smart." I smirked. "But it was obvious once I found out about dad being Peter's potential mate. I never thought it made much sense for Peter to behave like he did, it always felt like a piece of information was missing."

"And you don't mind? Your father being with Peter?" Derek asked, brushing his fingers through my hair.

"Not at all. It's been six years since mom died and it's still hard on us, because of the way it happened. Those last few months my dad and I, we dedicated it almost entirely to my mom and when she was gone, it was like there was a piece, a big chunk of the day missing. We were lost and didn't know what to do really. I started to study to fill in the space and dad focused on work. But we didn't really took care of ourselves until he almost had a heart attack." My voice was getting somber and I frowned for bringing the mood down. "Anyway, I think having Peter, accepting him will be very good to my dad. I think he is scared to even allow himself to think of your uncle like that, cause he is afraid to lose him like he lost my mom. He doesn't even realized that it's been a while since he ended up falling in love with him." I smiled remembering that day. "It was a while after he cleaned up his act. Dad had been complaining, saying he was sure Peter was taking too long to appear again at the station and that he probably would end up doing something huge and even more stupid than usual. Now that I think about it, dad was always talking about him… Well, we went to the festival at the beginning of spring and, when we got there, Peter was on the stage beside Talia in a blue suit, his hair combed to perfection and a pleasant smile on his face. He came to talk to us later, apologize to my dad about all the trouble he had been and saying that he hoped they could put it past them. Dad was so red he couldn't even speak. It was fun. I knew that was something there when dad finally shook his hand, Peter looked far too pleased but, I don't know… Must have escaped my mind." I laughed, lifting my upper body on my elbows. "Now that I think about it, how come I've never seen you around here? I know your sisters and everything but I actually don't remember ever seeing you here…"

"I went to school with you for a short period of time. You had just entered elementary and I was just finishing it, so our paths didn't cross all that much."

"And how do you remember all that?"

"I don't really remember it. I researched you." He said sheepishly and I laughed poking him. "Well, I do remember though this one time you bumped into me. Was the first time I recognized you as my potential mate."

"Really? When did that happened?"

"It was on my last year on Beacon High… You were taking an advanced course on math and you were late for it, if I'm not mistaken. And mom was late to pick me up because of a rough omega."

"Didn't you had a car by that time? You were eighteen weren't you?"

"I was and yes, but my car was at the shop. I think the battery died or some silly thing like that." He smiled. "I decided to go back inside to the gym when you ran into me and all your things scattered on the ground. I remember turning around already baring my teeth, ready to threaten you, when I caught your scent. In the end I helped you gather your things, you thanked me and left and I stayed there until my mom arrived. She actually had to get out of the car and get me, because I didn't answer my phone." He smiled fondly.

"And you had recognized my scent then? Why didn't you say something?"

"Well, you were thirteen at the time, even if I did tell you what would that accomplish? Plus, I was moving to New York to attend to college there. I thought that I would find someone else."

"Why didn't you?" I couldn't stop myself and be frowned confusedly at me. "I mean… Huh, Red said I'm not the only potential mate you've found. So…"

"That gossiping elf." He huffed with a smile.

"Don't tell her I told you. She's responsible for my training and she is cruel." I asked and he laughed agreeing.

"How is your training, by the way?"

"Slow. Not everyday you find out you're a spark. It's not so easy to let the magic flow. And the new betas? How are they turning?"

"Hum… I'm sure you'll get it. They are doing well. Erika is having some trouble with attitude and Isaac still have to let go of his fears, but they are making good progress." He smiled at me, before touching my cheek lightly and going back on the subject we were discussing. "None of the others were you. Your scent is delicious and the others potential mates always palled in comparison to you. I only had had a glimpse of you that day, but your face was carved on my brain. It took me a few months to understand that, even thought my wolf allowed me to chose another, my human wanted you." His voice was deep and soft and I felt myself blushing and my breathing deepen.

"And you stayed your whole college life on NY?" I mumbled trying to control the visceral need to kiss him.

"No. I came back every once and while." He leaned in closer and I couldn't find it in me to move away.

"And hn… Y-you never thought of approaching me before?"

"I did. Multiple times."

"And why didn't you?"

"You weren't ready. You needed to heal from your mother depart. Me in the picture would just have made it harder for you." He nudged his nose to mind and sighed. "Can I confess something?"

"Hum hum…" I closed my eyes.

"I would spend whatever time I could watching you…"

"Hum… Stocker much?" He breathed out a chuckle and I opened my eyes.

"And I have to confess, bumping into you on the supermarket was totally planned."

"Really?"

"Yes. You can't imagine my frustration when you just apologized and went away as if I wasn't even there. I almost lost control of myself."

"I'm sorry about that." He smiled, dismissing it, and there was such care reflect in eyes that my breath caught on my throat. "What changed this year?"

"You're finishing school and I'm finishing college."

"I have some scholarships… One of them is NY…"

"I know…"

"So if I decide to accept it…?"

"I have a big apartment there."

"And if I decide to go to college here…?"

"I have a building here. I can have an apartment ready by thanksgiving." He almost purred and I took a deep breath before putting my hand on his cheek and pulling him towards me, hungry for the taste of his lips. The kiss actually started chaste and evolved to a hot, heavy kiss. It felt as if we were testing each other, our tastes, our ways, how far we were ready to go. It was ardent and loving and I was gasping for air when we parted.

"Stiles…" He moaned, our foreheads touching each other.

"I accept, Derek. I accept being your mate." I felt a rush of magic through my body, binding me to him and he breathed out before smiling and attacking my lips again, he eyes glowing and his nails sharpening, as he leaned me until I was laying on that blue blanket and his body was over mine.

"Derek…" I squirmed trying to pull him closer to me.

"Shhh. I'll take care of you, my heart." He hushed me, thumbing at the edge of my pants, his teeth nipping at my nipple and, for a moment I couldn't remember when exactly he had gotten only on his boxers and I shirtless, with my pants unbuttoned. But I really couldn't care less because honestly, the feel of Derek's lips, tongue and hands on me were enough for me to barely remember how to breathe.

"Derek, let me… Let me touch you…" I breathed out, closing my eyes when his tongue dip on my navel, just below my underwear, while I tried to free my hands from his grasp.

"No, my heart. You can touch me anywhere, anyway you want at anytime, but not during claiming. You are mine to do as I please and you will submit to me." His eyes glowed yellow and, just for half a second, flashed red, surprising me. I couldn't stop the whimper that left my throat as I bared my neck to him making him rumble, pleased. "I will let go of your hands, but you are not to touch me or yourself, am I clear?"

"Crystal." I breathed out and he smirked, letting go of my hands. Ridiculously, I had to make an incredible force for them to stay on the same place, squeezing the blanket instead of Derek's hair like I wanted to. He grinned dragging his hands down my sides until it reached my jeans, dragging them down with my boxers, leaving me bare in front of his hungry eyes.

I never felt like I was anything to behold, nothing out of ordinary. I had nice muscles, I was a bit too pale, but the way Derek's eyes seemed to take in every part of my body like I was the most exquisite thing he had ever seen made me proud that I could please him in such way. I frowned when Derek's hands ran up my legs, nudging my knees apart, sliding his hands down my tights, to my crouch, before mimicking his hands with his tongue. I felt all breath leave my body when his mouth engulfed my member without hesitation, only stopping when his nose was against the nest of hair on the base. I gasped seeing stars before my eyelids and I heard a tear of the blanket beneath me.

"Oh God…" I breathed out and he chuckled making a moan leave my body at the vibrations. "Derek…" The whine left my throat before I could stop when he hollowed his cheeks sliding his lips up my member before swallow it whole and repeating everything until I was a mess of gasps and sweat. I groaned at the feeling of one of Derek's fingers, weirdly slippery, breaching in through my entrance. "Could've warned me…" I moaned and he twisted and flexed the finger inside of me, using other two to tease my entrance, taking his sweet time pushing them in. After he found my prostate and drilled against it until I was seeing white and black spots, he rolled me over, pulling me at my hands and knees, and lined himself at my entrance.

"Stiles…" He called softly and I answered with a breathy, impatient _hum_ "I'm going to knot you." He breathed.

"I know." I groan and he started to move his hips, very slightly entering me so slowly and by the time he was fully sheathed I had already lost strength on my arms and dropped so my face was buried on the blue blanket and my ass was up, meeting his every thrust. My legs started shaking as I felt my stomach coil and I felt them give in, without having any power to stop it and Derek simply buried himself to the hilt with a hard plunge and gently lowered me to the ground, pushing my legs apart before resuming his thrust. The new angle and the constant rub of the blanket against my erection made me all new kinds of needy and much sooner than I expected I felt my muscles tense to an almost painful point, before my body lost all force and it went almost completely limp. I whimpered and moaned feeling Derek release shooting inside of me at the time his member started to swell, locking us together and he hollowed, his sharp nail digging on my sides before his teeth were buried on my left shoulder. "Oh my God…" My eyes rolled back and I felt myself cumming again.

"Does it hurt?" He whispered once we recovered our breaths, placing small kisses between my shoulder blades.

"Yes and no. I feel so full, but it's… Ah! It's so good." I moaned when he started making small circles with his hips.

"Good. We can have more fun then." I could hear the grin in his voice before he pulled us up so we were kneeled and took hold of my half hard member and started massaging it.

* * *

"Dad, I'm home!" I yelled as I opened the door with the key I stole from him. "I brought Derek with me. We need to talk to you... "I look back at my mate, to find his face pale and twisted in a uncomfortable expression.

"Stiles let's go back home. We'll come back later." He grabbed my arm, trying to pull me away, but before his hand closed on my arm I chocked.

"Oh my God, Peter! I know told you to bring him to his knees but not in the freaking leaving room! I eat on that table, for Christ's sake!"


End file.
